I Won't Go Home Without You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Tsuyoshi tidak akan pernah pulang tanpa Sakura. Karena baginya, Sakura adalah tempatnya untuk pulang./TsuyoSaku/DLDR!/Shortfict
**Won't Go Home Without You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naoe Tsuyoshi, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Minami Mizuno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang di buat Author. Silahkan klik tombol "BACK")_** **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 ** _I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen_**

 ** _She left before i had to chance to say_**

 ** _The words that would mend the things that were broken_**

 ** _But now it's far too late, she's gone away_**

Seorang wanita dengan syal yang membalut tubuhnya membalik halaman novel yang di bacanya. Aroma kopi dan roti menguar dari tempat yang dia duduki. Keramaian yang terjadi tidak dia hiraukan, dia hanya fokus pada buku dan musik yang dia dengarkan.

 ** _Every night you cry yourself to sleep_**

 ** _Thinking : "Why does this happen to me?_**

 ** _Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_**

 ** _Hard to believe that_**

Nafasnya bahkan mengeluarkan embun karena dinginnya udara sore hari ini. Meletakan novelnya, dia mengusap tangannya agar terasa hangat. AC yang di setel dengan suhu hangat bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

Musim dingin di Tokyo kali ini membuatnya benar-benar beku.

Melepas headsetnya, dia tersenyum ketika pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Coklat panas dan strawberry shorctake."

 ** _It's not ovet tonight_**

 ** _Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

 ** _I may not make it through the night_**

 ** _I won't go home without You_**

Memakai kembali headsetnya, dia menyibak rambut sebahunya ke belakang telinganya dan mengambil cangkir berisi coklat hangat. Dengan pelan, dia menyeruputnya dan mendesah lega. Rasanya hangat, dan dia menyukai itu.

Menutup novelnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendesah lelah. Dia memutuskan untuk mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _Catatan : Aku tahu. Rindu ini bahkan tak terhentikan. Semuanya berjalan layaknya jarum jam yang berdetak._

 ** _The taste of your breathm I'll never get over_**

 ** _The noises that she made kept me awake_**

 ** _The Weight of things that remainded unspoken_**

 ** _Built up so much it crushed everyday_**

Meletakan ponselnya, tangannya mengambil garpu dan memotong strawberry shortcake miliknya. Dia selalu suka rasa makanan kesukaannya ini. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa makan strawberry shortcake di musim dingin di temani dengan secangkir coklat hangat.

Setidaknya, dia bisa melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

 ** _Every night you cry yourself to sleep_**

 ** _Thinking : "Why does this happen to me?_**

 ** _Why does every moment have to be so hard?"_**

 ** _Hard to believe that_**

Suara ponsel mengalihkan pikirannya. Dia memandang ponselnya yang bergetar sebelum menarik napas panjang. Meski dia ingin mengabaikannya, tetapi dia tidak bisa.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 ** _Sakura, kau dimana? Balas pesanku dan angkat teleponku. Jangan abaikan semuanya!_**

 ** _It's not ovet tonight_**

 ** _Just give me one more chance to make it right_**

 ** _I may not make it through the night_**

 ** _I won't go home without You_**

Meletakan ponselnya, dia tidak berniat membalas atau pun mengangkat telepon dari pria yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan melupakan semuanya.

Malam ini dia tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya.

 ** _off all the things I felt but never really shown_**

 ** _perhaps the worst is that i ever let you go_**

 ** _I should not ever let you go oh oh oh_**

Wanita itu melepas headsetnya ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria berdiri di depannya dengan napas terengah-engah. Kemeja yang di kenakan pria itu acak-acakan dan keringat mengalir di wajahnya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?" Sakura memandang pria yang ada di depannya.

Tsuyoshi Naoe memandang istrinya, Naoe Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sakura ganti bertanya.

"Aku tidak menemukanmu di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencarimu."

"Aku sedang marah. Tidak ingin pulang." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

Tsuyoshi menghiraukan perkataan Sakura dan mendudukan diri di hadapan Sakura. Dia tidak peduli dengan wajah istrinya yang merengut sebal.

"Kenapa kamu masih disini?" Sakura melirik Tsuyoshi. "Bukannya kamu harus ke China?"

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ketika Natsuki mengatakan kamu tidak ada di rumah," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Jangan melakukan tindakan aneh, Sakura. Ingat jika kamu sedang mengandung bayiku."

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri dan memandang Tsuyoshi dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kamu jadi perhatian denganku? Bukankah kamu harusnya mengurus bisnismu?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Tsuyoshi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan seketika mencium dahinya dengan lembut. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam di tempatnya duduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan pulang tanpamu. Karena, kamu adalah tempatku untuk pulang, Sakura."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tidak menyangka jika suaminya bisa menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini juga. Tsuyoshi bangkit dan memandang istrinya.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura."

Emeraldnya memandang suaminya yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini pertama kalinya suaminya mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tersenyum hangat, Sakura bangkit dan menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat.

Mungkin dia tidak keberatan Tsuyoshi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Karena dia tahu, kemanapun Tsuyoshi pergi. Dirinya adalah tempat Tsuyoshi pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoho.. apakah galaunya kerasa? Entah kenapa Saku lagi pengen ngegalau karena pacar Saku tiba-tiba ngebatalin janjinya gitu aja.. u.u**

 **Tapi, intinya ngerti kan jalan ceritanya kayak gimana? :3 sebenernya mau di up semalem, tapi kok males banget.. jadi baru bisa di up semalam :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
